The Great First World War
by AussieThunder1
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and River travelled back in time to the year 1914, where the ANZAC's first landed on the shores of Gallipoli, only to find that working along side with the Turkish Army, is 2 of the Time Lord's biggest enemies, the Daleks and the Cyberman. Will The Doctor and his friends end their plans for world domination? Or will the become the new rulers of the world?


**The Battle of Gallipoli**  
by Kylie Pratt

The year is 1915 and it's now almost 4 months, since the first World War started between the Turkish Army and the ANZAC's (Australian New Zealand Army Crops) and what was going to be the war of all wars. So far during the 4 months, both sides have suffered major loss and injuries, but for some unknown reason for one side, they had soldiers gone missing on the battlefield, while the other had a massive advantage and could win the war easy.

A young yet brave ANZAC soldier name Lt John Winters, was given an order from his CO, to take a small group of troops to find a way to get into the Turkish trenches and get any kind of information they can get and bring it back with them, so that they can find a way to bring the Turks down to their knees. Winters wasn't too sure if it was a clever idea, as he heard of soldiers going missing, but he had no choice and did as he was told. 25mins later and they were now only 500m away from the Turks trenches, when they heard two different sounds in the woods. One sound like metal footsteps, while the other sounded like a robot. It wasn't long, until they were fired upon and they were either killed on sight by the Turkish soldiers, stunned or layed their guns down their guns, placed their hands up in the air and surrounded to them. The Turks then took those who surrendered to them, to be taken away and to be turned into super soldiers. Once they got the prisoners to their hidden barracks that wasn't too far from their trenches, one of the two mystery voices spoke to the Turkish General.

"We have gathered 10 more people to be processed, but one of them escaped" The Turkish General, Rastov Chekov then turned around and saw both the Dalek and Cybermen Leaders in front of him and looked at them both, before he spoke to them both.

"It won't matter if one has escaped. The main objective is to gather more people and make them stronger. It won't be very long, until our enemies fall to us and we win this war. I'm glad that you both have joined our cause, to defect our enemies. Our new recruits will make a wonderful edition to the Turkish Cybermen Dalek Order. Have them processed and ready to take the battlefield straight away" The Dalek and Cybermen Leader then headed off and begun the process on the captured ANZAC soldiers. The Daleks firstly wiped the memories of the soldiers clean, before placing them into the Cyber Converters to become Cybermen.

Lt Winters was lucky enough to escape and get back to the trenches. He then found the British born Australian General Cameron Smith in his office. He looked up and wondered where the rest of his group is.

"Soldier, where is the rest of your group? And did you all managed to get into their trenches, to get the info we need to beat them?" said Smith. Winters was still in shock and didn't know what to say to Smith. Smith was now getting really annoyed and was still waiting for an answer from him. He then stood up from his chair, walked around the desk and walked straight up to him and asked once again.

"Winters. You will answer me. Where is the rest of your group and where is the information?"

"We never got close to their trenches, sir. We were about 500m away, when they attacked us. We tried to fight back, but they were too strong. Most of the group, were killed, stunned or turn themselves in. All I can say is that one was silver and tall. The other was half its height and was brown. Had a blue light bulb, a black sucker and a gun of some kind. I think they are the ones who have taken our men, sir" said Winters

Smith had an idea on who it might be, as he also heard from other solders of men gone missing or taken from the battlefield. He wondered how they are going to defeat a powerful enemy that is siding with the Turks. He knew now that he needed help from someone and fast or this fight and this war was going to be over sooner then he thinks.

100 years into the future and even though Amy was still thinking about Rory, after what happen to him just recently, she was still grateful that she had both the Doctor and River to hang out with. She was in her own world, while River and the Doctor were having some kind of argument with the Tardis colours. River didn't like so much orange in the Tardis and wanted to change the desktop, but the Doctor was going to keep refusing and not let River lay a hand on any of the controls.

"Honestly, I don't like so much orange around the control room or the Tardis. Makes me still think of us on the sandy planet that we were stuck on for months" said River

"Well, I don't care what you say, River. I'm not going to change it! When I got a new Tardis, I fell in love with it and thought, I'm not going to change it. Both Amy and Rory never once while they travelled with me, asked me to change the desktop and said that there was so much orange in the Tardis, so don't you bloody start!" said the Doctor, as he was going around the console, pressing some buttons and changing some settings on it. River saw Amy sitting on the stairs, not doing much and walked over to her and asks.

"Mother, please tell the Doctor that I think he should seriously change the colours" said River, as she waited for an answer from Amy. She then called out to her, before Amy snapped out of her little world. She then looked at her daughter, as River was still looking at her.

"Sorry Melody, but what did you say? I was too busy thinking about…" said Amy, just as her sentence was cut short, when the alarms were going off around the Tardis and the Doctor was trying to work out what it was, when both Amy and River joined him.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Amy, as she was hanging on for dear life, as well as River. "Looks like we're heading into the past. Hang on!" yelled the Doctor, as within moments, they crashed landed. Not knowing that they landed on the ANZAC's side. When the Doctor got up, he checked to make sure that both Amy and River were alright, before going to the console to find out where they are.

"Doctor, where are we?" asked Amy

"Well, it seems that we have travelled more 100 years back and that we are in 1915" said the Doctor

"Where about's in 1915, Doctor?" questioned Amy

"Let see….um, ah. We're in August 20th. We're almost 4 months in during the first World War between the Turkish Army and the ANZAC's. And just so you know what that stands for Australian New Zealand Army Corps, if case you ask. It was formed when both nations were called upon and left their homelands and travelled to Egypt for some intense training, before making their move to the shores called Gallipoli, in Turkey. It was then in the early hours of 4:20am on 25th of April first shots were fired, and the war begun. The Tardis must've brought us here for a reason, 4 months into the war, but for what?" said the Doctor

"You don't think the Tardis brought us here or did you bring us here, Doctor?" asked Amy

"No, I didn't bring us here, because if I did bring us here, I would've said. But I think she brought us here for some kind of a reason. Maybe a distress call, but I never saw it on the systems or the scanner" said the Doctor, as River stepped forward

"There's only one way to find out why the Tardis brought us here. We need to go out and check it out"

The Doctor and Amy agreed with River and all three of them then headed to the door together. The Doctor placed his hand on the handle, slowly opened it and stepped out. In the distance, there were echoes of guns firing, soldiers yelling and soldiers screaming in pain and plenty of explosions. They were lost for words and didn't know what to say. They stood there in silence, before going to a nearby window and looking out, seeing field medics bringing the injured to safety and getting the help, they need. But just as they were going to head out and try and figure out why the Tardis brought them here, Lt Winters and a group of fellow ANZAC's, walked into the same room that Amy, River and the Doctor are in. They raised their loaded guns and pointed at them.

"I don't know how you three got in here or even ever you three came from, but you're coming with us, to see General Smith and you will explain to him, who you are, where you came from and tell us who or what those things and what they are doing with our missing soldiers. Now, you will turn around and follow us".

The Doctor then closed and locked the Tardis doors and followed the soldiers. After walking through so many injured and dead ANZACs, they arrived at General Smith's office. He knocked on the door, before being told that he was allowed in. Winters walked in and gave General Smith a salute, before standing to attention to him.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I thought that you would like to know that we have found three people near the Armoury. I don't know how they got there, but I think they might be working for the enemy" said Lt Winters, as Smith looked up and gave the nod to bring the three intruders into his office.

"Bring them in at once" ordered General Smith, as he watched Winters told his group to bring them in. The Doctor, Amy and River walked into his office and all stood in front of Smith's desk, as the small group of soldiers still had their weapons still pointed at them. "All of you, wait outside. I want to talk to them alone and that's an order"

The soldiers then walked outside, but stayed close to the office and waited for further orders from General Smith. As soon as the door closed, it was just the four of them alone. Cameron stood up and walked around his desk, as he looked at each of them, before sitting on his desk.

"Now, tell me who you are, where did you all come from and tell me, are you spies sent from the enemy trenches, to gather information to end us?" asked Smith. Amy and River knew that the Doctor would be better to talk to people like Smith. The Doctor looked at him, as he had his hands in his jacket's pockets and starred at him.

"My name is the Doctor and there two lovely ladies are Amy Pond and River Song. I rather not say where are from and we're not spies, but however I am very interested in these things that your young officer was talking about, some of your soldiers are going missing. You can tell me, cause we can help you...General Smith" said the Doctor, as he smiled at him.

'Answer this question…Doctor. How can I be so sure that you are telling the truth, that you three are not spies and that whatever information I tell you, that you will not give it to the hands of the Turks?" asked Smith.

"Cause you can trust us. One of the golden rules that we always have, is never hand out any information to anyone. It remains with us. It will never be told by anyone, including the Turks. You have our word on that." Said River, as she gave Smith a gentle smile, before looking at both Amy and then the Doctor. There was something about these three that he knew, that maybe they can help out with his problem. Smith then started to nod his head, as he had River's word and took a seat on the front of his desk.

"For almost 4 months now, this war between us and the Turkish Army has been going on. We thought for some time now that we had a plan that might end this war without this going for a long time. All was going to plan, until all of a sudden, we started getting reports of my men being missing out on the battlefield. I've sent dozens and dozens of men to find them, but they too have gone missing. 2 months ago, we found out that the Turks have joined forces with some kind of a being that is from space, like robots or machines of some kind. They have been fighting alongside with them. Just yesterday, Lt Winters had his team to try and enter the Turks trenches, but all of a sudden, they were attacked by both the Turkish soldiers and some kind of different beings" said Smith.

"Can you tell me what these beings looked like, that Lt Winters described to you?" asked the Doctor.

"One was silver, looked metal and was at least 7 foot tall. The other was much smaller in size, but has a blue light, a black sucker. Its body was covered in round silver balls and had some kind of a weapon on the front" said Smith.

The Doctor knew who it was straight away, just by what General Smith told him. The question is what is both the two most dangerous creatures and evil enemies of the Doctor, planning and why are they with the Turks? Something about this wasn't right and it was now up to the Doctor to find out the real reason for them both being here. He then gave him the look and looked straight into the General's eyes and had to tell him who these two were and why they must be stopped by all means.

"General, I know who these two things are. They are very dangerous and are old enemies of mine. You need to listen to me and order your men, not to go and look for their fallen men and not to leave here at all, until I come with a plan." Said the Doctor.

"I can't do that. If I order my men not to go out there, then sooner or later, they will all come for us. We will be flanked and be beaten easy by them. The most important thing we can do is find our fallen men, bring them back here and if we have to, take the fight to them" said Smith.

"You don't understand, General. If you send more of your men out there, I hate to say this, but they will not be the same people as you saw. They will be more dangerous than ever before and anyone who stands in their way, will get killed. So, I'm telling you, don't send any more men to find them!" yelled the Doctor. Smith can see the angry side of him through his eyes and sighed loudly. He knew that there will be a lot of soldiers that are going to questioned him and why he decided that decision. He then took a couple of deep breaths, before looking at him.

"Alright, I'll play it your way, but if I think I should send them out to find them, then that will be my call and my call only. We're clear on that, Doctor?" said Smith.

"We're clear" said the Doctor, as Smith got up and headed out and telling one of the soldiers to inform the Colonel, not to send any more men, looking for their missing mates until further notice. Lt Winters stayed with them, unless they needed something. River also knew who Smith was talking about, as well as Amy. They needed to get back to the Tardis and talk about how they were going to stop them and get them back into their own timeline, before they change both history and the timeline.

Meanwhile at the hidden barracks, the captured ANZAC's were still in the process of being turned into Cybermen. At least 200 of them have been converted, with 500 dead on the battlefield just near their trenches and 80 being killed by the Daleks, by trying to escape, even before they were converted. 100 of them are now battle ready and are heading off to join the Turkish soldiers, with the others needing a bit more time. The Cybermen Leader then marches into Chekov's office, to give him a report, but also to inform that their arch enemy, The Doctor has arrived not alone and is with the ANZACs.

"What have you to report on our captured prisoners?" asked the Turkish General Chekov.

"We now have 100 new Cybermen that are on the battlefield. 100 more are still in the process. 80 had to be deleted by the Daleks, as they were wither trying to escape or they were not compatible for Cyber conversion." said the tall Cybermen Leader

"Those 80 would've made fine Cybermen, but chose not to join us and be converted. They deserve to be punished. What about our men who are on the battlefield? How are they fairing?" asked Chekov.

"Still holding their positions and taking the enemy out quickly. Some of them are weak and have been picked to be given an upgrade. The will join the others soon'. said the Cybermen. Chekov smiled, as he looked up at the Cybermen Leader in front of him.

"Very soon, our enemy will have no choice, but to join the Turkish Cyberman Dalek Order. The world will then see just how powerful we can become. We will become a powerful nation that will be ruled by us. Once we've established a settlement, the Germans will be next, and we will be beat them very quickly. Is there anything else you need to report?" said Chekov, as he went over to his cupboard, to get himself a drink.

"Our enemy, the Doctor has arrived, and he is not alone. He is both the Daleks and the Cybermen's oldest enemies. At his present location, he is with the enemies and has sided with them. He must be deleted, before we can become more powerful than any nation on this planet" said the Cybermen.

"He must be stopped by all means, yes. If he is not alone, he must be traveling with his friends. Find out who is with him and bring them here, but do not harm or convert them. They might become useful to us for a future plan". said Chekov, as he watched the Cybermen Leader headed off, to inform the Dalek Leader, of what the Cybermen Leader has picked up. When the Cybermen Leader arrived back, some of the weak Turkish soldiers who were picked for an upgrade, are now fully converted and have now become Cybermen. The Dalek Leader then turned and faced the Cybermen

"Another 20 have now been converted and will join the rest of the force. The human soldiers have gathered another 50 and are being tested, if they are worthy enough of being converted." Said the Dalek Leader

"I have detected our arch enemy, the Doctor. He is with the enemy and is not alone. There are two other persons with him. The General wishes for us to locate them and then bring them here unharmed and unconverted. He wishes to use them for something." said the Cybermen.

"We will obey and use our new converts to capture them and bring them here." said the Dalek, as they rounded up the new Cybermen and informed them to find and locate their arch enemy, the Doctor and his two friends. Meanwhile, the Doctor, Amy and River were now back in the Tardis, trying to come up with a plan on how to get both the Cybermen and the Daleks back to their own timeline, but also for the Doctor, to try and convince the Turkish General that he has been brainwashed and that the two of the Doctor's powerful enemies are extremely dangerous and can't be trusted at all.

"So, Doctor. How did both the Daleks and the Cybermen get here in the first place?" asked Amy, while sitting on the chair in front of the console.

"They must've taken a wrong turn somewhere or fallen out a time rift that we don't know of yet" said River, who was standing next to the console, watching the Doctor pacing up and down, passing them both, trying to figure that one out himself.

"If they did, we would've known that, before the Tardis took us here. There has to be another reason, as to how they got here, but the most important question is how we are going to get them back to our timeline?" said the Doctor, as he was still continuing pacing up between River and Amy, before walking around the console.

"We can see if they had opened a time rift and try and get them back in there again" said Amy.

"Unless they had a device of some kind that allowed them to do it. The Cybermen would've found a device, fixed it up and tried to go to a different part of the galaxy and at the same time, spotted the Daleks and fell into the rift and the Daleks followed them" said River.

"Maybe, but we will never know, unless…yeah" smiled the Doctor, as he had an idea how to find out what really happen and how they were going to get them back into the right time zone. He then stopped and put his hands together and looked at them both. Amy and River knew that look on the Doctor's face. It could be either a good thing or a bad thing and they were going to kill the Doctor for it.

"I have a plan that you both might not like, but it might just work. I'm going to get you both to disguise yourselves as Turkish medics. Once you're both taken inside, you will find a massive map that has every location of their trenches. Try and study where the Comms Room is. One will have to stay with wounded soldiers and blend in and go with whatever they say and do, while the other heads to the Comms Room, gather up all the info you can get, that will help us find a way to get them out of this time line, before they change history and alter this timeline"

"That sounds like a clever idea, but just how are we going to convince them that we are medics?" asked River

"Good question, River. Cause I came up with these. Perception Filter Devices. They will see you as someone else, which are on these ids, but you two will see each other for who you really are. A special injection that I will give you both will allow you to do that" said the Doctor, as he gave them the injection just into the sides of their necks, before giving them the devices and their id cards, only to find out that they are guys names and pulling out their uniforms that they have to wear

"Joey Wheeler? I'm to going to be known as Joey Wheeler? There's no way I'm going to be known as him. No bloody way" yelled Amy

"Ralf Matthews? I'm siding with Amy on this. I don't think that they are going to be fooled by this, especially if we're in front of the Cybermen and the Daleks' said River.

"If you both put your devices on, it will be clearer to you" said the Doctor, as Amy and River turned the devices on. Their appearances change, and the Doctor saw them as two male Turkish medic soldiers. Amy and River then looked at each other and they can see each other, just like the Doctor said and they can hear each other's normal voices.

"Oh my god, Melody. I can see you" said Amy

"I can see you too, Amy" said River, before they both looked at the Doctor, as he smiled, hearing them speak in male Turkish voices, but cause of the translation system, he can hear them speak in English. The plan was going to work and hoped that there will be no problems, pulling this off, before the Daleks and the Cybermen make a bigger move on both sides.

"That works perfectly. Now you need to keep those devices hidden, so that if they scan or search you, they will not find them at all'. said the Doctor, as they turned the devices off and looked and sounded like their normal self's again

"Well that was so strange. If Rory saw me do that, he would be like, oh god. My wife is going undercover as a guy. I don't think this will ever work and I don't think it's a clever idea" said Amy

"So, while we are in there, what will you be doing in the meantime?" asked River

"I'm going to make sure that General Smith doesn't send any more soldiers, to find his fallen soldiers and try and talk to the Turkish General, try and convince him that the Daleks and the Cybermen are dangerous and can't be trusted at all. Oh, just before you both put those uniforms on, in both sets of long pants, there is a small remote in there that has a button on it, in case you get stuck or caught. Just pretend that your putting your hands in your pockets and with one light touch of the button, it will send a silent signal to me on this receiving device, to know that you are both in trouble and that the plan has gone, ah a bit wrong. But I know that you both will be on your guard and will get what we need and get out of there. Trust me on this, it will work. Now, go and put them on and get going" smile the Doctor.

Once the three of them had their chat and decided on a plan, the girls went off to put their uniforms on and get themselves setup to head off to the enemy's barracks. The Doctor then headed off to find General Smith, to inform him of a plan that he hopes it will work and everything will go to plan. But he was unaware that Lt Winters was trying to find a way inside the Doctor's Tardis. When he couldn't find a in, he noticed the door was opening and noticed that the Doctor came out, giving himself a fright of his life and almost giving the Doctor a double heart attack.

"Woah! Did….did you just come out from there? How in the hell can you and the other two ladies all fit in this blue box? It's way too small for you three to be in there. Not even enough space for you three to move around in!" said Winters

"Maybe later on, I will show you the inside of the Tardis, but never mind that. I need to talk to General Smith at once. We have come up with a plan that I think he will like, ah maybe a little and I need to chat to him about it. Do you know where I can find him at this moment?" asked the Doctor. Winters then gave the Doctor the look to say that he is too late and that his in the process of sending more people out to find and locate the missing soldiers.

"I'm afraid you're a bit too late, sir. He wanted me to inform you that he has come with a plan and he now has some teams ready for them to be sent out, to locate our missing mates" said Winters

The Doctor wasn't happy with what he heard from him. He was now really annoyed and angry with General Smith and had told him not to send any more men out, until he came up with a plan that can end the partnership between the Turks and both the Daleks and the Cybermen and have them both return to the right timeline, before they alter the history of WW1. The Doctor then looked back at this young brave officer and can tell, that Winters doesn't like the ideas from Smith, to send more men out and have them missing and probably be turned against them. Winters was starting to panic, and he needed to sit down for a while. The Doctor, gently placed his hands on his shoulders, for comfort

"Tell me something..ah, what's your name?" said the smiling Doctor

"Lt John Winters, sir. But you can call me John" said Winters

"Well John, have a seat here and tell me everything, but before you do, tell me something, though. How long has General Smith been sending men to the enemy trenches and have never come back?" asked the Doctor, as he then saw Winters taking a seat opposite from him.

"About a month, sir. It's almost every second or third day that he sends small groups to find them, but not one has ever come back. All have been taken prisoner and have been turned into one of those tall metal silver things" said Winters, as he then looked around the room and let out a massive sigh. The Doctor was now more keen to hear more of this and how this young officer knows so much about this. He then continued to ask some more questions to get a bit more information.

"I believe that you already been through it, but somehow managed to escape from them, before being taken away as a prisoner of war. How did you manage to escape their capture?" asked the Doctor, as he looked Winters, like a puzzle

"Simple. Took cover like everyone else and was about 200m away from them, as I'm pretty good at aiming. But then my team was with being killed, stunned or just giving themselves up to them. I then quietly made my escape without them knowing. But I'm pretty sure that they will know that I escaped from their capture. Believe it or not sir, I've lost a lot of good friends to them. One of them. Charles Hatton. We're both from an outback town called Longreach in Queensland's western outback and I got along with him like a house on fire. He was with one of the many groups that went missing from the moment Smith decided this and was brainwashed by them. When I found out that that he was one of them of those silver things, I was shocked and heard that he got blown up somewhere. But there has never been a day that goes by, that I don't stop thinking about him" said Winters.

"I'm so sorry for your lost, John. I can understand why you dislike the idea of Smith sending more people out, to be captured, brainwashed and to be turned into these big silver things. But you have my word when I say this. I will stop them and though I can't bring your friend back, I can make sure that his death and everyone else's death will be avenged. I've got my two friends River and Amy on a special job and once they've got the info we need, then I will take from there. That is my word and my promise to you" said the Doctor, as he then leaned over the table and placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at him and smiled. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor".

He then gave him a few pats on his shoulder, before getting up. Winters was feeling a bit better, knowing that he has the Doctor's word and promise and got up from his seat as well and showed him where Smith was right now. Inside the Tardis, River and Amy just finished putting the last touches of the Turkish uniforms that the Doctor left for them to wear. He also left them a small to large message, which was hand written that said:

* _Amy, River. If you're reading this message, I forgot to tell you something else. On your devices, there is a button for you both to use that will allow you to be cloaked. Make sure you use it to get out of the ANZAC trenches, otherwise they are going to kill you on sight. Once you're both in the clear, decloak yourselves and activate the Perception Filter Devices and keep them both well-hidden at all times. Remember, one to remain with the wounded soldiers, while the other heads to the Comms Room, grab all of the information you can get that will help us to end this and get out of there. If you both get into trouble, remember the button on the inside of your long pants, just a light touch and I will get your signal. Oh River, on your device and don't tell Amy this unless she asks, but as soon as you both have entered their trenchers and if for some reason, they take you somewhere else that is bigger and give you a tour of the place, I've placed a special chip in your device, so that as soon as you both enter, the entire map with be downloaded into yours and her brains. It's harmless and painless, you both won't even fee it. It will also send a download signal of the entire base on my device as well, so I know where abouts you both currently are at that time. I'll give you both something, when you get back, so that it won't make you both feel sick or crazy. With a bit of rest, you'll be fine* The Doctor._

After River red the message, it was like they both didn't really needed a reminder of what they had to do, but it was there just to refresh their memories in case they forgot, including a few things that the Doctor forgot to tell them when they were in the control room. Amy then joined River by the console, pulling her long sleeves down, to hide the device that they have on each of their wrists.

"Mother, you all set and ready to go?" asked River

"I am. What is that? Did the Doctor leave us a message? What did he say?" asked Amy

"Just a reminder of what we have to do and tell us that we have a button for us to be invisible. He wants us to use, just as we leave the Tardis, so that we don't get shot on sight by the ANZAC's. As soon as we are out and are in the clear from their sight, we can decloak ourselves and use the Perception Filter device to disguise ourselves as a couple of Turkish Medics." said River, as she finished putting her long sleeves down as well and smiled

Once they were both ready, they both then headed out. River closed the Tardis door and they both then pulled their wrists sleeves up, pressed the cloaking button and within seconds, they were both cloaked. They were able to see each other while they were cloaked and quietly headed out of the trenches and stayed close. After having no problems on getting out of the ANZAC trenches and followed this well walked track, they pressed the button again and were now out in the open, where everyone can see them. They pressed the Perception Filter button and were now changed into two Turkish Medics. Thanks to the special injections that the Doctor gave them both, they can see each other for which they really are and fool everyone else. As they were walking and looking a bit lost, a small group of Turkish Soldiers came to them.

"Amy, let me do all of the talking" said River

"Let's hope that this works or the Doctor is asking for some major trouble from the both of us, when we do get back to the Tardis" said Amy, as the Turkish soldiers joined them. One of them then stepped forward and looked at their id's, as he had his rifle lowered down

"Lt Matthews. Why are you and Captain..Wheeler out here for?" questioned the Turkish solder, who gave them both a look

"We thought that there were some injured soldiers out this way somewhere, so we thought that we would come and check it out. We told General Chekov that we will be extra careful when we are on our own. We're only new to this area. You got a problem with that?" said Matthews

"No. We just thought that we don't normally see two medics out this way on their own, without a security detail. Cause you know in that direction is the enemy. We will beat them and send a message to the rest of the world that we will become a powerful nation that even Hitler himself will lose to us easy. If you like, we're already heading back down to the barracks. Their going to need some extra help to mend the soldiers wounds and also to help them run some tests on the captured prisoners, before they get their minds wiped clean and be converted into Cybermen" said the Turkish Soldier

The thought of helping the wounded soldiers to get them back onto the field, was a clever idea for both Amy and River, but had their stomachs turned when they heard that the capture soldiers were going to undergo some tests, before having their minds wiped clean and be turned into Cybermen. They both knew that they needed to get they needed and get out as fast as they could and get back to the ANZAC trenches and give what they found to the Doctor. At least once thing was for sure that devices are working perfectly, and the group thinks that Wheeler and Matthews are real and played along with their game. 10mins later, they arrived at the hidden barracks. In order for Amy and River (Matthews & Wheeler) to get into the base, they had to be entered into the system. The Doctor was smart enough that when he made the id cards for Amy and River that they will already be in their system, even though they weren't really going to be in the system for real. Matthews and Wheeler then presented the guards their id cards and they put them through the system, to make sure that they were good. Lights turned green and had their cards handed back to them, before following the soldiers inside the hidden barracks.

"Lt Matthews, Captain Wheeler. Welcome to our special barracks. Now that you both are in this system here, General Chekov might ask to see you both, just to get to know you a little bit more. It's just a general chat, that's all. Are you going to be alright with that? asked the Turkish solder

"I'm alright with that" said Matthews

"As am I. I will be alright with that as well" said Wheeler

"Okay then. You might get a tour of this facility a little later on, but first. I'll take you both straight down to the infirmary and you both can help the teams there to mend them injures and run some tests and prep the prisoners for a mind wipe and Cyber Conversion" said the Turkish Solder

The soldier then escorted the newcomers towards the infirmary, as the rest of the group went off to do what they normal do, when they are in the hidden barracks. It was along the way, that they saw the name on the door that red 'Comms Room'. They took a quick look inside, as one of them needed to go in there, get the info and get out of the barracks without being caught. Once they arrived at the infirmary, the soldier then told them that should they need anything or requires anything, to let one of the guards know. The soldier then left them with the others where were still working. This was a chance for them to talk alone, before joining the others

"So, River, what's the plan? Do we take them out and make a dash for the Comms Room or what?" asked Amy

"No. We would get caught. They want us to help these people, so we will. At least they didn't give us a full tour of this place. The Doctor said in the message, that he placed a special chip in my device, so that as soon as we both enter this complex, the entire place is downloaded into our brains, not to mention, the Doctor will know exactly where we are right now." said River

"So, he goes and tells you this? When we get back, I'm having a word with him about why he told you about that and not me" said Amy

"He didn't say it to me directly. It was in his message that he left for the both of us. He said that should you ask about it, I can tell you myself" smiled River

"Alright. So how are we going to plan this out?" asked Amy

"I think to prevent the prisoners from having their minds wiped, we need to try and keep some of their memories, so that they have a chance on fighting back when their minds are being wiped. Somehow, we've also got all of the codes that will allow us to enter them into the system, so when one of us have to watch them, we will know for sure that the codes works, and their memories will be protected. It would be best to enter them before their process starts, give the mind shield a chance to kick in. If I'm right, there won't be as many on tonight, so you stay behind and try buy as much time as you can, that will allow me to enter the Comms Room, get the info that we need and get out of here" said River

"Sounds like a plan. So, in the meantime, let's try and blend in with them, tend to the soldier's wounds and try and find a way to enter those codes into the system and protect their memories" said Amy

Once Amy and River had their quiet chat, they then joined the other medics and were given the run down on how they do things, including tending the wounded the soldiers. They were also taken to a special room, where they will be taking the prisoners, the ANZAC's to have their memories wiped, before processing them to the Cyber Converters and for them to become Cybermen. The girls looked at the control panel and know that is where they have to enter the codes to protect the ANZAC's memories and give them a chance to fight back. Meanwhile back at the ANZAC trenches, Winters and the Doctor found General Smith, talking to 4 of his men, giving them last minute orders on what to do, before they headed off, to carry out those orders. Smith then turned around and saw the Doctor in his office. He could tell that Winters told him about what he has been doing all this time and can see on the Doctor's face just how angry and annoyed he was with him.

"I'm guessing that Lt Winters has told you everything? It's true, but as I told you earlier on, should I decide that I'm going to get some teams together to find my missing men, that will be up to me and be alone" said Smith

"And I told you, not to send any more men out! You're only going to send them to be converted into Cybermen and for them to kill you all! And thanks to your stupid plan of sending more soldiers to be turned against you, I came up with a plan on my own that will work out better!" yelled the Doctor

"You've made a plan? Oh, that's funny. What's the plan, then? Go up to them, ask or demand to speck to their leader and talk about a cease fire and ending this fight? They won't listen. They are more committed to this fight, like we are, and we will stop at nothing until all of them have been dealt with. So, go on, tell me this 'plan' of yours? This might be interesting or maybe just a joke" said Smith

"Well stopping you from sending more any more men out to find your fallen soldiers and try and talk to General Chekov and convince him that the two beings that is currently working alongside with right now, are extremely dangerous and will making sure that they are taken out" said the Doctor. Smith then looked at the Doctor and Winters and that it was really funny. He laughed for about 5mins, before seeing the Doctor's face with the same look he had on his face when he walked in, along with Winters. He then stopped laughing and just looked at the Doctor and didn't wanted to pay any attention to Winters

"Do you really think that Chekov is going to listen to you? I'll let you have a crack, but I'm telling you, he won't listen to you" said Smith, as he decided that it was best to give him privacy along with Winters. Once they both walked out of the office, the door then closed, and the Doctor found a way on to contact Chekov. It wasn't long until Chekov answered with a bit of help from the Cybermen who know about the type of highly advance technology that they were using right now

"Hello?" said Chekov

"General Rastov Chekov, I presume" said the Doctor

"Yes? Who may I ask is this?" asked Chekov

The Doctor had a really good feeling that Chekov knew it was him, as both the Cybermen and the Daleks got to him first and told him everything about him, who he was and why they believe the Doctor should be taken out. He also had another feeling that the Cybermen Leader in his office right now, wants to hear the conversation between Chekov and the Doctor.

"I'm pretty sure you know who it is, as you have both the Cybermen and the Daleks working alongside with you right now and they have told you everything about me. I also know for a fact, that you have one of them in your office right now and wants to hear our conversation. Tell them to leave your office at once" demanded the Doctor

Chekov wondered how the Time Lord figured out that he has both the Cybermen and the Daleks working alongside with him. Then all of a sudden, he realises one of the soldiers who escaped them from a group that got captured a few days ago, told him. He then looked up at the Cybermen, waved his hand and watched how the Cybermen left his office. The could hear its massive metal footsteps in the background, knowing that the Doctor was right. Chekov did have someone there and it was the Cybermen. Within moments, the Cybermen was out of the office and was gone, giving them a chance to have a private chat on their own. The Doctor could tell that for somehow, there was a part of Chekov that was trying to fight the goodness out of him and it was up to the Doctor, to get it out of him, before something happens to him

"It's gone. So, what can I do for you, Time Lord?" asked Chekov

"It's what I can do for you and tell you that those two forces that you have who joined you in this war, are not to be trusted at all. They are both extremely dangerous and can easily turn on you, within a blink of an eye. They don't care about who is serving under their control, just that once they don't need you anymore, they will kill you" said the Doctor

"Dangerous? They don't look or seem dangerous to me, Time Lord. They will help me win this war, kill every one of those enemy soldiers and then we will take on Hitler and his Nazis and show them just how powerful we can be, make them tremble before our feet. How can I be so sure that it's not you that is dangerous?" asked Chekov

"Chekov, if you see what I've seen what they both have been doing for hundreds and hundreds of years, would know just how dangerous they are and what they can become. The Daleks and the Cybermen have been enemies of mine for such an extremely long time. The Daleks one mission is to create and build a brand-new Dalek Empire. A powerful empire where they become the most powerful race in the universe. The Cybermen are more driven to improving mankind by upgrading you into them. With all emotion removed from you during the upgrade, they will find you either suitable for the upgrade or delete you if you're not. I believe what they have done to you is brainwashed you, making you think better like a Cybermen and help them to create a powerful nation, where everyone will fear you and that is what both the Daleks and the Cybermen have done to you. The Cybermen removed all of the good from you and replace it for hate and the Daleks for you to see and create a powerful nation that the world will fear." said the Doctor

Chekov was then lost for words. He felt a good side from you hearing those words within him and somehow managed to fight its way out for Chekov to see what the Cybermen and Daleks have done to him all this time. Turned him against everyone he loves including his nation, by killing innocent people out on the streets, including kids who were only young. He knew straight away that some of the Turkish soldiers have put themselves up for an upgrade and knew it would be a matter of time until the Daleks and the Cybermen will turn on him and the entire Army and use their new Army they have been created to kill the weak soldiers within their barracks and trenchers and convert the strongest into Cybermen.

"My god. Some of my soldiers have put their hands up for an upgrade and to become like them. Just before the war started. I found their crashed ships just outside one of the villages and asked for me to help them both. As I had no idea on how to fix and repair them, I did the best I could for them. They wanted to know what I do, and I told them, but also told them that I was preparing for a war. When the Cybermen was strong enough to be on its feet again and had one of the Daleks up and running, they said they will be willing to help me join with me in this war. At first, I was scared, but when they said I will fear nothing and will be serve me in the cause, I allowed them to change me. They opened my mind, clear my thoughts of everything including my family, my people and my nation and showed me a new future of what three races can do together. It wasn't long until we found a place to change everyone and found some people to experiment on. They became the first batch of Cybermen and I was with them and killed so many innocent people, including kids. I had no control of my actions. My god, what have I done?" cried Chekov, as he was now feeling guilty for what he has done and now wants to this nightmare to end. He then did what no person would do and ask for help. "Time Lord, please I beg of you and ask you to please help me. Help me get rid of them and change me back to what I was before I met them"

The Doctor could tell just how bad he wanted this and knew that the darkness within him would come back, but as long as he stays strong to himself and not allow the darkness in him come back, then everything will be fine. His main priority was to make sure that both River and Amy get out of there in piece, with all of the info he needs to stop the Daleks and the Cybermen and have them send back to the correct timeline. He was soon going to tell Chekov that the two people that are posing themselves as his two medics are not real and that if he was going to help Chekov get rid of the Daleks and the Cybermen, he needs to do something in return for the Doctor and ensure the safety and protection of Amy and River.

"Chekov, I'm willing to help you get rid of them, but I can't turn you back to what you were before you met them. What is done is done. It is the past, but without them, you can focus more on your own future. I just want you to understand that" said the Doctor, seeing Chekov nodding his head

"I understand clearly, Time Lord" said Chekov

"I'm going to tell you something, but you need to do something in return for me" said the Doctor

"What is it?" asked Chekov

"Amongst your officers you have there, two of them are not yours, but are friends of mine that are posing themselves as your Medics. Very shortly, you should be getting two files that have two names on it: Captain Joey Wheeler and Lt Rolf Matthews. Their real names are Amy Williams and River Song. They are there to get the information I need to put an end to both the Daleks and the Cybermen's plans and to return them to their correct timeline. All you have to do, is convince everyone else that they are your men and that you treat them like you would to those who are under your command, but to take diligent care of them and keep them safe, until I get there" said the Doctor

"I presume that you are with the enemies at this moment?" asked Chekov

"I am, but to try and stop General Smith from sending more of his soldiers, to find his fallen mates, before they get captured and turned into Cybermen" said the Doctor. Chekov thought about this for a moment and knew that he would be putting his own life on the line and would be killed, if everyone found out that he was working and siding with the enemy. His only way to stay alive was to go with the Doctor's plan and keep his end of the deal and nodding his head, with a smile on his face

"You have got yourself a deal, Time Lord. You take care of the Daleks and the Cybermen and I will make sure that both of your friends get the information that need, and I will ensure them safe passage back to your enemy trenches. You know that if everyone found out, I will be killed for it, but I'm willing to put my life on the line to take safe care of them and keep them safe. You have my word on that. I will ask one of the guards to bring them up here, talk to them about our plan. Thank you for telling me the truth about them. It's time we end them"

As soon as they got off the line, Chekov now had to pretend that he was still under their control. He then called the Cybermen Leader back in. Once the Cybermen was in his office, he asked for it to located Lt Matthews and Captain Wheeler and to escort them both to his office at once. It wasn't long until the Cybermen found them and headed off to the infirmary. Back at the ANZAC's trenches, Smith came back in, wondering if the Doctor really did speak to Chekov. He marched up to him and looked dead into the Time Lord's eyes and had a bit of a smirk on his face and had his arms folded across his chest

So, I'm guessing that he didn't listen to you about those things being so dangerous? I told you that he would listen. I told you so" grinned Smith, but the Doctor had a better look on his face and smiled at him

"Well, you're wrong. I told him about the Daleks and the Cybermen and even told him that both my friends that your saw me with, are in there right now as we speak on a covert mission to get what I need, to end them. In return, he has promised me that he will keep them safe and help them get out and ensure their safe passage out of there, but he is still going to convince them that he is still under their control. But I'm begging you now, while they are in there, I ask that you don't send any more men at all" said the Doctor. Smith then paced up and down the room, wondering what to do now. He still had teams ready to head out to find their mates and is still willing to put their lives on the line. He then stopped and looked at the Doctor and just stared at him and just had a feeling that maybe the Doctor was right and sighed out loud.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, along with your two friends that are in there right now. I will inform the teams to stand down and wait for further orders from me. I'm sorry if I have doubted you in anyway and we will play for your rules" said Smith

"You have my word, as soon as I get the info I need, all of the Cybermen and the Daleks will be gone and that includes any of your men who may already be fully converted as Cybermen" said the Doctor

"I know, and I understand. They will forever be remembered as the bravest men I've ever known, and we will not forget them. Do what you have to do" said Smith

Back at the Turkish hidden barracks, River (Matthews) told the medics that she was heading to the control room, to make sure that everything is all set and ready, before the prisoners have their memories wiped and to be converted. When she got the okay from them, she headed off before looking at Amy, to say that she is going in. When River arrived, there wasn't anyone in the room and she then checked to make sure that the coast was all clear, before she then entered the system and to enter the codes that will protect the ANZAC prisoners from losing all of their memories and to be placed an undetectable mind shield that will shield them from both the mind wipe and the cyber conversions. It took about 45mins for it to be done. All systems are good, and the codes are now in. No one will ever know that there is some kind of a code that is in the system that will now give the ANZAC prisoners a chance now to fight back. She then made sure that no one will know that it was hear that did it and then headed back to the infirmary and resume their duties of helping the wounded soldiers. It was shortly after the Cybermen Leader arrived at the infirmary and asked for both Captain Wheeler and Lt Matthews to see General Rastov in his office at once. When the Cybermen Leader arrived with both medics, Chekov then nodded his head to the Cybermen, to tell him that it can leave and allow them to have a private chat

Chekov knew who they really were and told them that their friend who is called 'The Doctor' has already contacted him and understand what their hidden mission is and told them that he is willing to help them, as long as he keeps his word and keep the, both safe and takes diligent care of them and also to ensure them a safe passage out of here. He told them there might be a time where is has to be mean to them, to show that he is still under their control and prove to them that he is serving them. Once Amy and River understood that, they then told him what they were planning on doing later on when it is quiet. Chekov warned them that even though he might sleep, there might be some armed men on duty. Once they all agreed with the plan, the ladies were then taken back and laid low until they made their move.

As a few hours went by and everything was quiet, it was time for Amy and River to make their move and head towards the Comms Room, unaware that there were at least 4 Cybermen and 3 Daleks on duty. A bit of missing detail that Chekov never told them about. Amy and River quietly made their way to the Comms Room, making sure that the coast was clear, before they moved along. They were now only meters away from the Comms Room, when they heard the echoes of some metal feet. They knew what it was, and they had to find a place to hide and let them pass. When the Cybermen arrived at their last known position, they stayed there for a while, before making a sound that gave their position away. The Cybermen then found them and used its blow darts to knock them both out. It then showed their devices that they were using and pressed a button to revel who they really are. The other Cybermen and the 3 Daleks arrived and were told to take them to the holding cells. Their devices were then removed from their wrists and destroyed. All they needed now was for the Doctor to show up and their plan to kill them all would mean that both the Cybermen and the Daleks will have full control of space and time and would have full control of the Time Lord's Tardis. They still had no idea that Chekov was now siding with the Doctor. Chekov was still fast asleep, when he got woken up for the Cybermen Leader who was now informed that they had 2 intruders in their barracks

"General, we found something that you should be informed about. Our scans indicate that two soldiers were are not real and that they are working alongside with our enemy, the Doctor. They were wearing some devices that would make anyone believe that they are someone else. Both of them are now in the holding cells" said the Cybermen Leader

"Take me to them at once" ordered Chekov, as he then got up out of bed, got dressed and then followed the Cybermen Leader. Within moments, he saw both of the ladies in the cell, with 5 other Daleks, watching the prisoners. He then had to pretend that he was still siding with them or he would be killed by them and both Amy and Rive had to play along with it, but Chekov to change the plan slightly, even though it would annoy and piss River right off, making her very angry. Amy and River were now watching them through the door of the holding cell and wondered what was going to happen to them now. River knew that as soon as they get out of the cells, Chekov was going to pay for this big time

"Where did you find them both?" said Chekov, as he was standing in front of the cells, where Amy and River were and giving him an evil, angry look on their faces.

"They were both found near the Comms Room. They might be here collecting information for our destruction and our enemy the Doctor, to wipe us all out" said the Dalek Leader

"We also noticed that their names they used, were not real and do not exist. We detected a Perception Filter Device on each of them, which they were using to get in and to trick all of us" said the Cybermen Leader

"Any ideas on how they both got their hands on some devices like that?" asked Chekov

"Our enemy the Doctor. He must be deleted before our plan can proceed" said the Cybermen

"Don't delete him, not just yet. I want him brought back here, so that he can see us turn his friends against them. Once he was seen his friends fully converted, we will let his former friends kill him. Only once his is gone, our plan will go much faster. Gather a group and head off and inform the medical team not to wait till the morning, to have our other prisoners' minds wiped. Have them prepped and begin their process within 20mins" said Chekov, as he then watched them both leaving the cells, with the 3 Daleks that is on duty in the cells, to head off and to inform the medical staff they change of plans, before turning his attention back to the ladies

"I'm sorry that I had to do that in front of you both. Please forgive me for it. I had a feeling that they were going to do that, before I went to bed. So, I downloaded everything you wanted onto this disc" said Chekov, as he pulled out the disc from his pocket and held it in front of River and Amy. "Everything your Time Lord friend wants to know how to get rid of them is all on that"

"You should've told us that the Cybermen were going to be on duty at night. If you told us, we could've found a way on how to take them out. We trusted you, so how can we trust you know after that stunt and changing the plan on us? Give me one good reason, what I shouldn't kill you, once you let us out?" asked the angry River, looking at Chekov with the evillest looks on her face

"Cause I didn't ask for them to join us and fight alongside with us in this war. They asked for my help, when their spaceships crashed and just by getting to know me heard about this war, they offered their services to me. They told me that I will fear nothing and side of me then took over and said to them yes, before I allowed them to change me. I've been trying so hard to fight out of their control. Then your Time Lord friend contact me and told me just how dangerous they are and what they do. Somehow, the goodness in me has broken their control over me. All I want, is for them to be gone, so I can give out orders to my own men, other than them making me give them orders" said Chekov

Amy for some reason, could just tell that he was telling the truth and could tell that he just wants his life to be back to normal. Chekov looked at Amy and saw that she had a small smile on her face, as to say that she trusts him and has his word. He then looked back at River, hoping that that she believes him as well and takes his word. All River had to do, was to take his word for it, as long as he doesn't stab them in the back as well. River looked at Amy and saw in her mother's eyes, that Amy was giving her the message to say trust him and take his word for it. She then looked back at Chekov, as he was still holding the disc, that can end the Daleks and Cybermen. She knew that she was going to regret this, but had to warn Chekov one thing only

"Alright, we'll take your word for it. But there is one condition: If you turn on us or try anything funny on us in anyway, I will kill you where you stand and trust me on that, you really don't want to get on my bad side. Are we clear on that?" warned River

"Very clear on that, ma'am" said Chekov, as me made sure that the area was clear before he powered down the cell doors and open them both and watched then both come out. River then took the disc from Chekov's hand and placed it, where no one doesn't even bother to check. Then then took them back to his office, where they can contact the Doctor. Once they arrived, all it took was to show River and Amy how he got in contact with the Doctor and knew what type of technology he used. Cyber Technology. Chekov wanted to go to the Cargo Bay, to check and make sure that it was all clear for them to take one of the vehicles back to the ANZAC trenches. He told the ladies he was going to check the Cargo Bay and get a truck ready for them. He then headed off to see if it was all clear, but when he arrived he noticed a whole heap of Cybermen. He knew straight away that the Cybermen would just use him for a brief time before either turning him into them or kill him on sight and noticed a few Daleks with them as well. Guess they didn't wanted to wait till morning to process more of the prisoners and turn them into Cybermen and decided to do it, while Chekov wasn't around. Either way, it was now up to the Doctor, to bring them all down for good and quietly headed back to his office. Meanwhile, River managed to get in contact with the ANZAC trenches and asked to speak to the Doctor. One of the ANZAC soldiers walked up to him and informed that he has a call from someone called 'River'. He smiled as he heard her name and snapped his fingers, clapped his hands and then ran to the phone

"River? River is that you? Are you and Amy alright? I haven't heard from either one of you in several hours. How come you didn't press the button that was in your pants?" asked the Doctor

"Just shut up for the moment. All I can say is, apart from the both of us being caught by the Cybermen and the Daleks, jamming our devices, the both of us are alright. We got the information that we need now to get them both back into the rift, but it wasn't easy for us to get it. And..we got a bit of help from General Chekov" said River

"You bloody little beauty, Chekov!" yelled the excited Doctor. "Now that you have the information, you need to get yourselves out of there right now, but just how are you in his office right now?"

"He gave us his keys to his office and told us that you contacted him, to help us if for some reason, something happens to us. River warned him that if he turns on us, she would kill him" said Amy

"Where is Chekov right now?" questioned the Doctor

"His off checking the Cargo Bay and getting a truck ready for us to get out of here. He really wants his life back and taking the Cybermen and Daleks out would give him some relief that his life would be back to normal" said River

"Well you make sure that he gets you both out of there safely and tell him that I give you full permission to end him, if something happens to you. There should be disc sender for you to send the disc straight to me into the Tardis. From there, I can use the information that is gathered and come up with a plan of some sort or a weapon that can. It shouldn't take long" said the Doctor, as he noticed just behind them that Chekov has come back, but knows that the Cybermen are closing in on them

"Ladies, we need to get out of here. The Cybermen are heading our way and we need to leave. I know of another way that we can get out of here" said the puffed-out Chekov

"Doctor, listen to me. They think that we still in the holding cells and are waiting for you to see our conversion. If they find you, they are going to make you watch us being converted and then make us kill you on sight, before they kill you. They are sending out a group of Cyberman and brainwashed Turkish soldiers now, to kill everyone there and to capture you and bring you back here. I'm sending you the disc now" said River, as she found the disc sender and placed it the disc into it and within seconds, the disc is now sent and now in the Tardis for the Doctor to take it from there. She then hung up on the Doctor and followed Amy and Chekov, to find a way to get out of the hidden barracks. For some reason, they saw some soldiers, as they pointed their guns at them, unaware that they have already been brainwashed. But what Amy and Chekov didn't know, River had already sent the disc to the Tardis and now the Doctor will come up with a plan that will end them. The three of them were now being taken away to a much more secured place, where they will be secured and have some powerful bindings on them, where they can barely move

The Doctor on the other hand, had already raced back to his Tardis after River hung up on him and unlocked the door and raced in. He headed to the console and entered some commands into the computer and saw the special disc retriever open. He saw the disc that was sticking out and took it, before placing it into a slot and then entered some commands and within seconds, it all came up. He looked through it so fast that he was just overwhelmed by what type of plan that had, but he knew that Amy and River's life is on the line and hang in the balance, if he doesn't come up with a plan on how to get the Daleks and the Cybermen back into the rift and back to the correct timeline. About 20mins later, he came up with a device that will send only the Cybermen and the Daleks back into the rift and back to the correct timeline, including those who are converted as Cybermen. He then got his finished device and raced out of the Tardis to find Smith. When he found Smith, he went to him and had only a small yet unusual favour or 'request' to ask him. Smith turned around and saw that he was out of breath. Might be from all of the running around he has been doing. Once he caught he breath and was breathing slightly normally again, he placed his hand on Smith's shoulder

"Smith, good news. Both Amy and River are safe and are in good hands with Chekov and send me the disc that she had that contained all of the information I needed to come up with a device that would get rid of them once and for all" said the Doctor

"What do you mean by 'had'? She didn't get what you asked for?" asked Smith

"Yes, she got I asked for. She sent it through an internet mailing system, which you won't know what that is anyways, but she sent it through anyway. I used the information that was sent for me to create this device that will open a powerful rift that will suck every last Dalek and Cybermen straight into the rift and back to the correct time line and that also includes those who have been fully converted into Cybermen, but I'm going to have to ask you a question and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it anyway" said the Doctor, as he thrown that look on his fact and knew that he was going to ask. Smith had a really good feeling he knew what the Doctor was going to ask of him and was going to regret it as well

"If you're going to ask what I'm thinking you're going to ask…ah. I'm so going to regret this, not that anyone here is going to say yes to it" said Smith

"Just so you know, there is going to be a massive Cybermen attack coming here really soon, along with brainwashed Turkish soldiers who are not Cybermen, but are under the control of the Daleks. I don't know how many though, but I've done some tweaking with your weapons that will give you some kind of a chance to stop them and to hold your ground" said the Doctor

But just as Smith was going to ask if anyone would go on a dangerous mission, crossing into the Turkish trenches, Winters was already geared up and willing to do it and make the dangerous tempt over. It wasn't long until more men joined Winters and got themselves geared up and ready to go on the word, as they knew what the Doctor was going to ask General Smith.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" said Winters

"Granted" said Smith

"Sir, I know for a fact, you might be asking if anyone here is willing to take the Doctor there and lay their lifes on him. I know the area well and plus, saw an entry point that he can get in. I know I'm up to it, along with these men, who has become my team, after losing my own team to the hands of those metal soldiers. Please let us do this. We won't let those rust buckets get in our way, not to mention, I think everyone here believes in the Doctor" said Winter. The Doctor smiled, as Smith listened to what Winters had to say and then nodded his head and smiled at him and the brave 10 men who is willing to die to save his friends

"Men, you are the bravest of the brave and will willing to die for good course. You will never be forgotten. Winters will be in charge. Follow his orders as you would follow mine. You all do one thing: make sure you give them plenty of hell. Make them pay for what they have done to us all Winters, move them out and best of luck to you all" said Smith, as he gave them all one last salute, before heading off. Smith also wished the Doctor the best of luck as well, before they both exchanged smiles to each other heading off

As Winters, the Doctor and the 9 brave men that are behind them were getting closer to the hidden barracks, when they saw the brainwashed Turkish soldiers and took them out quickly. They then moved out and stayed closed and found the entry point that Winters talked about moments ago. Inside was Amy, River and Chekov still fully secured to some strong powerful bindings and had plenty of Cybermen and brainwashed Turks watching them. They hoped that the Doctor would come very soon and save them. It wasn't long, until the door got blown up and the ANZAC's went in and opened fired on the Cybermen and the brainwashed Turkish soldiers. Once they took care of them all, Winters told his team to check the surrounding area, just in case there was more of them coming, as the Doctor whipped out his trusty sonic screwdriver, to release them from their powerful bindings. There was no time for hugs from everyone, as they still had a mission to complete. He then pulled out from his jacket, the device that he made in the Tardis and carefully passed it to River, along with the instructions to set it up

"River, set that up in the Comms Room and make sure that the Cybermen don't try and break it. Chekov. It's is Chekov? Go with her and take a few of Lt Winter's men and give her all the backup she needs, I will tell you later on what that is I made, but now isn't the time, now move!" yelled the Doctor, as Winters sent 3 of his men with River and Chekov, to get that device setup, leaving them both to have a chat.

"So, what took you so long to get here, Doctor? I was pretty sure that the Daleks or the Cybermen were going to know that both River and I weren't real and that they were going scan us to see if we were worthy enough of being converted into them" said Amy

"Well I had to look through all of the stuff that was on the disc that River sent through. She sent it through the disc sender that I believe the Cybermen would've used to up in their ships as well….I knew there was something else! Both the Daleks and the Cybermen had their ships up in orbit. They could've taken those Turkish soldiers up into their ships up there and wiped their memories out and just brainwashed them, before transporting them back here. Oh clever, very clever the lot of you, linking all of their minds up to yours!" yelled the Doctor, as he took a few big deep breaths, before looking at Amy and smiling at her and holding her hands in his

"Don't worry. The device I made will send all Daleks, Cybermen and those who have been converted, into the rift and will be sent to right timeline. I didn't even have to ask Smith to round up some men to come and bring me here. 10 of them just wanted to do it and they are very brave to do it as well" smiled the Doctor

Meanwhile in the Comms Room, River just finished inputting the commands on the device that the Doctor made and it was now all set and ready to go. The time was now ticking and now it was time for them to head out of the barracks, before they all get sent to the rift as well. They then all re-joined with the rest of the group and were just about to make their move, before a few more Cybermen arrived and blocked their path. The Cybermen Leader then spoke, but John was unware that his old friend has been the leader of the Cybermen all this time, but was going to be shocking to hear who it is

"You will never leave here alive, Time Lord. Soon, you will all fall to us and will join us in Cybermen Dalek Empire. John, you will make an excellent ruler for the new empire" said the Cybermen Leader, before watching John turning his attention to the Cybermen who spoke to him and called him by his name

"John, it has been a long time, since I saw you. The last I saw of you was in the trenches, before I went off with one of the groups, but to never return. You might remember my old name former human name by Charles Hatton" said the Cyberman Leader

"No, you can't be him. I was told that he got blown up. How in the hell can you be him, when his dead? Answer me that!" yelled Winters

"I only just escaped the explosion and fell down a hill, before I was captured by the Turkish Soldiers and was brought here and taken to one of the holding cells. I noticed all of the Cybermen looked the same but heard that they still needed a leader. The Leader of the Daleks came up to me while I was in a holding cell, scanned me and confirmed me as the perfect specimen to be given a maximum full cyber conversion. They transported me to the Cybermen ship and placed me into the cyber converter where my process begun. At first, it was extremely painful, and I was in a lot of pain. But after a while being in there, I allowed the system to take over me and remove my pain, my fear and cleared my mind of all thoughts and memories and I was able to allow them to change me. A few of my memories was locked away in storage, during my upgrade, so that I access them and delete them if I wish. Once the conversion was complete, I was transported back here as the new leader of the Cybermen. I still remember the times, when we were playing pranks on our friends and family, before joining up to enlist for the Army. Now that they have changed me, I'm stronger than ever. I can see more better, hear sharper, even when it's only 500km away and I can sense everyone's feelings and emotions. You are weak, John. But I can make you become like me and have nothing to fear and have a clearer mind. Together, we can rule the empire and become two most powerful Cybermen in the Universe!" said Cybermen Charles

The Doctor then walked up to John, who trying to get his head wrapped around this. Can this really be Charles Hatton or is this just a trap for John to fall for and be turned into a Cybermen? The Doctor knew one thing was for sure that this Cybermen would do whatever it takes to speak lies and have everyone fall for it, so that they can become more stronger and become more impossible for the Doctor to bring down. He didn't really wanted John to fall for it, as it wasn't really his style

"John, I need you to listen to me and me only. Don't believe anything it says. It's only trying to get you to side with them, so that it's lies can turn you into them and kill everyone you are trying to protect, including your home country of Australia. You know for a fact that this isn't your friend. His gone and they killed him. He even has the report that saids that your friend is dead. You are not weak, John. Coming here with me and your 9 brave men who are from Australia and New Zealand, to save my friends shows that you are not weak, but is bravest of the brave. Charles would want you to remember him in your own way, not that he is this metal rust bucket" said the Doctor. Somewhere, John was feeling more better and knew that the Doctor was right

"Your right, Doctor. Charles would hate me if he saw me like this. I am strong, I am brave and not I'm weak. I will tell his family just how much of a brave soldier he is and that I am proud to have fought alongside with him. He died with honour, pride and passion and would do anything to fight and protect not only his family and friends, but the country he so loves. Do me a favour Doctor. Get everyone her out of here, cause I have a feeling that device, hasn't got much time left. I'll close the door once all of you are out. I'm going to make them pay for what they have done to us all. Send Charles's family my regards and tell them that I'm here in Gallipoli alongside with their proud son" said Winters, as he got one last pat from the Doctor, before opened fired on the Cybermen. Then all of a sudden, there was a massive explosion, that was starting, and everyone knew that they had to leave. Winters waited until everyone left, before sealing the door and behind them, making sure that no one doesn't come in. The base kept on exploding all around him and wasn't going to give up and knew that when the base went up, he would go with it, along with all the Cyberman, Daleks and those who were fully converted as Cyberman

Everyone then kept on running away from the barracks, through the woods and were close to their trenches, when they saw a gigantic explosion. Somehow, the Doctor opened a massive rift that was sucking every Dalek, Cybermen, their ships and those who were fully converted into Cybermen into the rift and heading back to their own timelines. The ANZAC's and the Turkish soldiers then started cheering, but it came with a massive price. Lt John Winters was still stuck in the barracks fighting the Cybermen, when he would've got sucked into the rift. Chekov was now happy that they were all gone and offered his condolences to General Smith's people who have lost a brave son in their ranks and knew that even though he was an enemy to them, he was once of the bravest ANZAC soldiers he has ever come across and be happy to honour him as their lost son as well. Chekov knew that he had to head back to his trenches, as the Doctor, Amy, River and the rest of Winters's team headed back to their trenches and be welcomed back as 'heroes'. When they arrived, they got cheered and got plenty of pats on their back before Smith joined them, smiling happy at them. The soldiers then gave Smith a salute, as he gave them one back

"Well, your plan worked really extremely well, Doctor. Now, we don't have to fight three lots of enemies. Where is Lt Winters?" asked Smith

"He helped us to escape the barracks and sealed himself in, so that no one doesn't try and stop him from fighting the Cybermen. He wanted to make them pay for what they done not only to his close friend, but to your men that was turned into" said River

"He risked his own life for us and even the Turkish General is going to honour him as a lost son. He said that he has never seen anyone do that before" said Amy

"Well, the next time I try and talk to Chekov, I will pass my many thanks to him, for honouring him as their lost son in their ranks. He is such a brave young officer who would've made it big here. It won't be the same around here without him" said Smith

The next day, it was time for the trio to head off. The General wanted one last chat to them before they headed off to where ever they are going to next. He then followed them to the Tardis, but only wished Winters was still alive to see what Smith was going to see very shortly. Amy and River gave a friendly smile and a hug to General Smith, before heading inside the Tardis, waiting for Doctor

"Doctor, I just want to say thank you for everything you have done, not only for us but for the Turkish Army as well. I might have lost a lot of good men, but if they were here, they say thank you to you three and to let you know that you and your friends are brave as well. Please take diligent care of yourselves" smiled Smith

"Don't worry. I think both Amy and River will take good care of me no matter what" smiled the Doctor, as he then then headed inside the Tardis, seeing both ladies hanging around the console. But one thing that wanted to know is what happens after they left

"So, what happens to them now?" asked Amy

"The fighting between the ANZAC's and the Turks will keep going on until the 9th of January 1916, when there is a cease fire. Somehow both sides exchanged jokes, food and just entertain themselves and it was then decided that both sides ended the fight. The Turkish Army decided that in order to honour to keep the peace with the ANAZC's, that they would look after their dead and call them their sons" said the Doctor

"So, every year, on this very day all three nations come together to remember those who came home and those that never saw home?" asked Amy

"That's correct, Amy. Although, when the war started, it was on the 25th of April and that's when the first World War started. It's always nice to bring three nations together, after fighting for more than 8 months, both sides having to lose a lot of good people and still coming to remember them. More than 250,000 ANZAC's lost their lives right here" said the Doctor, as he then faced the console and have Amy and River right beside him. The Doctor wanted to do something really special pay his respects to the brave men and women who never home again and travelled to the year 2015. 100 years since the first world war started and they arrived at Gallipoli. The Tardis stood tall over the hill, facing the ocean from where the ANZAC's once travelled to come to the shores of Anzac Cove and to pay their respects to those who never came home. The girls found a massive bunch of wattle that they picked and put together, as they walked to the massive ANZAC Cove memorial. The three of them together placed it on the ground, with each flag on it: Australia, New Zealand and Turkey on it. They then closed their eyes, took a moment to reflect and remember, before hearing a ghostly voice of Lt John Winters, that only they could hear:

 _They shall grow not old, as we are left to grow old  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemned  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
We will remember them_

 _LEAST WE FORGET_

Then all of a sudden, someone that was close by, had the bugle and played the last lost. All three of them then had their arms over each other's shoulders and stood together as one, hearing it play and remembering the brave nations of Australia and New Zealand, who sent their loved ones to a faraway land and knew that they would never see home again, but would give their lives so that their people can enjoy the freedom that they were fighting for.


End file.
